vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aradia Megido
Powers and Stats Name: 'Aradia Megido, the Maid of Time, apocalypseArisen (screen name) '''Origin: 'Homestuck '''Tier: Unknown | At least 8-B | At least 7-A, likely far higher | Unknown. Likely 5-A, possibly higher Gender: Female Classification: 'Troll, Sgrub player, Creepy ghost girl, Cyborg, Maid of Time '''Age: '''6 solar sweeps when first introduced (approximately 13 earth years), currently 7.4 solar sweeps (approximately 16 earth years) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Able to commune with the dead, Control over spirits | Levitation, Energy projection, Matter manipulation, Healing, Telekinesis | Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Telekinesis, Time travel | Flight, Time manipulation, Teleportation, Time travel, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Ability to stabilize time loops 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(Never shown in any actual combat) | '''At least City Block level '(Other sprites have been shown to be capable of this level of destruction) | 'At least Mountain level, likely far higher '(Slapped around Equius like a ragdoll, Beat Vriska to death, Considered one of the most powerful members of the team) | 'Unknown. Likely Large Planet level, possibly higher '(Aradia's powers are not purely destructive, but she should at least be on a similar level to early God Tier John. However, many of her temporal powers and hax allow her to bypass conventional durability to an extent) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Class G, likely higher '(Comparable to Equius) '''| Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Class PJ+, likely far higher '(Smacked Equius around while in a fit of rage) '| Unknown ' 'Speed: Unknown | At least Subsonic+, likely much higher '(Other sprites have been shown to be capable of this level of speed '| At least Hypersonic '(Covered massive distances in very short periods of time, Should be comparable to Equius) | '''Relativistic+ '(Reacted the Jack Noir's attack, freezing him in place. Able to travel between universes) 'Durability: Unknown | At least City Block level '(Sprites are able to take a beating from many of the game's more advanced monsters) '| At least Mountain level, likely far higher '(Comparable to Equius, Casually able to kill many higher level monsters, Wasn't hindered in the slightest by ripping her own heart out of her chest) '| Unknown. Likely Large Planet level, possibly higher '(Survived Jack blowing up Derse, Should be comparable to similar level God Tiers) 'Intelligence: '''Above average 'Range: '''Melee Range | At least several blocks | Melee range, Far higher with telekinesis | Unknown, possibly Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Fedora, Whip, Portable Time Machine '''Weaknesses: '''Lacks many powers useful for combat situations | Overly cryptic | Lost a significant amount of joy after becoming a robot | None notable '''Key: Base | Aradiasprite | Aradiabot | God Tier aradia alive.png|Aradia before her death. aradia ghost.gif|Aradia's ghost in some ancient ruins. Aradiasprite.gif|Aradiasprite. Yes, she's part frog. aradiabot furious.gif|This is why you don't try to force love, kids. aradiabot time.png|Aradiabot hopping between timelines to collect an army of herself. aradia double pistols and a wink.png|Double pistols and a wink Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Webcomic characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undeads Category:Ghosts Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Whip users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation